1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to illumination and, more particularly, to a combination lens structure for distributing light from a light fixture in a certain predetermined pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,148 is directed to a patent for a luminaire lens that distributes light in a very definite two-beam pattern arrangement as seen in FIG. 7 of that patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,992 is directed to another luminaire lens in which light is directed in a very definite two-beam pattern arrangement (see FIG. 3). In the prior art, there are many different ways of distributing light from a light fixture. The above-mentioned U.S. patents distribute light in a very definite two-beam pattern arrangement with very little light distributed in the 0.degree. to 30.degree. zone of candlepower distribution and the 60.degree. to 90.degree. zone of candlepower distribution.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,697 is directed to a luminaire structure involving a secondary lens insert for diffusing and distributing light from a high intensity light source into the luminaire primary lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,979 is directed to a luminaire wherein a secondary lens is used behind the primary lens of the luminaire.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,376 is directed to a luminaire wherein plural lens structures are utilized for the lens assembly of the luminaire.